final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
The First Times They Met/Gallery
Final Space S2 E7 1.png|H.U.E. discovers a machine labeled “Keep Away”. But it also a button. Final Space S2 E7 2.png|While H.U.E. is smart enough to heed the warning, KVN is not and presses the button. Final Space S2 E7 3.png|The machine releases a KVN. He and KVN immediately get along. Final Space S2 E7 4.png|On the bridge, Nightfall and Gary are also having fun with buttons, pushing them all to see what they do. Final Space S2 E7 5.png|One opens the Airlock, and Little Cato is almost sucked out of the ship. Final Space S2 E7 6.png|As they play, Nightfall and Gary accidentally touch hands. Final Space S2 E7 7.png|She proceeds to try and kiss Gary. Final Space S2 E7 8.png|But ends up scaring him instead. Although Nightfall is her future version, Gary still longs for Quinn. Final Space S2 E7 9.png|Gary begins to worry about Nightfall, but she assures him she will be okay. Final Space S2 E7 10.png|So he follows her, and refuses to tell Little Cato why. Final Space S2 E7 11.png|When Little Cato gets back to his and Fox’ room, Fox accuses Little Cato of dipping his paw in Fox’ mouth. Final Space S2 E7 12.png|The argument quickly escalates. Final Space S2 E7 13.png|Gary follows Nightfall to the virtulazium. Final Space S2 E7 14.png|Nightfall activates the chamber, and puts a chip in her head. Final Space S2 E7 15.png|The machine begins to fabricate another Gary. Final Space S2 E7 16.png|She is not happy when Gary walks in without knocking, while Gary is unnerved to see she is making another him. Final Space S2 E7 17.png|Unfortunately, the simulation costs so much power the rest of the ship is left without any. Gary and Nightfall are locked in the virtulazium. Final Space S2 E7 18.png|And the whole ship is locked down. Final Space S2 E7 19.png|Mooncake is just testing H.U.E.’s new cooking. Final Space S2 E7 20.png|When the power goes out and A.V.A does not respond, H.U.E. realizes he might be the only one capable of restoring the ship. He finally feels useful again. Final Space S2 E7 21.png|The power outage causes the machine to spit out more KVN’s. Final Space S2 E7 22.png|Soon, there’s a small army of them. They demand to be taken to Clarence, whom they have a score to settle with. Final Space S2 E7 23.png|Gary can’t open the Virtulazium. He pleads Nightfall to stop. Final Space S2 E7 24.png|But instead, Nightfall has the Virtulazium recreate the day she and her Gary first met. Final Space S2 E7 25.png|Her Gary really was a member of the Infinity Guard. Final Space S2 E7 26.png|They met when they literally bumped into each other in the street. Final Space S2 E7 27.png|With the doors locked, Fox and Little Cato have to shoot themselves a way out of their room. Final Space S2 E7 28.png|Then they get into another argument about whom they should try to reach first; Gary and Nightfall in the virtulazium, or Ash and Clarence on the bridge. Final Space S2 E7 29.png|Then the evil KVNs show up to demand to know where Clarence is. Final Space S2 E7 30.png|The bridge it is then; Fox and Little Cato hurry to warn Clarence. And to demand an explanation for why there’s an army of KVNs on board. Final Space S2 E7 31.png| Clarence admits he bought the KVNs at a sale, but put them away for 30 years when he found out they had a derangement virus. He doesn’t want to destroy them however since they are still his property. Oh, and they are borderline indestructible. Final Space S2 E7 32.png|The only hope is to blast them into space. Final Space S2 E7 33.png|H.U.E. is still working on the power, fully enjoying to be in control again. Mooncake is enjoying the dish. Final Space S2 E7 34.png|Nightfall still doesn’t want to stop her project, and recreates a memory of one of her and Gary’s dates. Final Space S2 E7 35.png|Gary admits he can’t see Nightfall and Quinn as the same person, since he and his Quinn never had the same relationship Nightfall had with her Gary. Final Space S2 E7 36.png|Then the creation process is complete, and the other Gary steps out of the pod. Final Space S2 E7 37.png|Nightfall can have her Gary again. Final Space S2 E7 38.png|And they are so intimate with each other, it makes regular Gary uncomfortable. Final Space S2 E7 39.png|The KVNs find Clarence. Final Space S2 E7 40.png|The Team Squad’s own KVN is also with them. He tries to have the evil KVNs and Clarence talk it out first, but the other KVNs ignore him. Final Space S2 E7 41.png|They merge into a mega-KVN. The rarest and most valuable kind of KVN. Final Space S2 E7 42.png|And drive the Team Squad into the elevator shaft. Final Space S2 E7 43.png|Nightfall enjoys some time at the beach with Gary, but the virtulazium has trouble maintaining the hologram. Final Space S2 E7 44.png|Nightfall wants to get married now that they are back together, and her Gary agrees. Final Space S2 E7 45.png|The power surges get more severe. Still, Nightfall can’t let Gary go again after just getting him back. Final Space S2 E7 46.png| The Mega-KVN drives the Team Squad towards the airlock. Final Space S2 E7 47.png|Fox sees no way out. Final Space S2 E7 48.png|Clarence suggest someone should open the lock with the release lever, but it’s pretty high up. Final Space S2 E7 49.png|The team tries it’s best to fight back the Mega-KVN. Final Space S2 E7 50.png|Little Cato volunteers for lever duty. Final Space S2 E7 51.png|He reaches it, but it’s jammed. Final Space S2 E7 52.png|Only Fox is putting up a fight now. Final Space S2 E7 53.png|Finally, the lever gives and the hatch opens. Final Space S2 E7 54.png|The Mega-KVN is sucked into space, and instantly freezes. Final Space S2 E7 55.png|Then the lever breaks, and for the second time that day Little Cato threatens to be blown out the airlock. Final Space S2 E7 56.png|Fox saves him. Final Space S2 E7 57.png|That is one problem less, but the ship is still suffering from the extensive power use of the virtulazium. Final Space S2 E7 58.png|With tears in her eyes, Nightfall ends the simulation. Final Space S2 E7 59.png|The power is restored, just as H.U.E. was about to give up. He thinks it is his doing, and instantly feels superior. Final Space S2 E7 60.png|There is still one KVN on board. Final Space S2 E7 61.png|Fortunately, the Team Squad’s KVN takes care of him. Final Space S2 E7 62.png|Later, Gary seeks out Nightfall on the bridge. Final Space S2 E7 63.png|She admits that in every timeline she visited, Gary died. This is the first one in which Quinn closed the breach instead of him. Final Space S2 E7 64.png|Now she finally has a timeline in which Gary lives, but he doesn’t want her since he prefers his own Quinn. Final Space S2 E7 65.png|She may have to accept that there is no happy ending. Final Space S2 E7 66.png|Gary doesn’t know what to say. He and Nightfall just silently watch a sunrise together. Final Space S2 E7 67.png|The Mega-KVN is still active, and planning revenge. Final Space S2 E7 68.png Category:Episode Galleries